


Let it Die

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t help but admit I am attracted to him.  He’s good-looking, there’s no doubt in my mind about that.  He’s good in bed and a good kisser from what I’ve heard.  And, to top it off, he’s nothing like anyone else I know.  I’m always maddeningly at ease with him, and I don’t think we’ve ever fought.  So… why did it take so long for us to get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started Halloween night.  The bomb didn’t drop until Christmas afternoon.

 

So, there was actually a reasonable amount of time before everything commenced to fall apart.  Even so, everything had been falling apart for about four years at that point anyway.  So, question, case and point: was there ever really any hope _anyway_?  I mean, we were married for eight years, suddenly hit rock bottom, and it’s been mayhem since, four years after our first big blow out.  Doesn’t make sense, does it?  To stick together, meaning.

 

But, see, there’s the kids, you know?  And I can’t leave them.  She’s a total bitch and all, but, like, in court, I’m going to be looked down upon which means I won’t get the kids and that’s just not acceptable.  The first strike wasn’t even that bad, but she still found it offensive.

 

_‘They’re fucking girls!  They’re not supposed to make out!’_

 

That was the primitive version of “Getting Away With Murder”.  It was because of her that we toned it down.  The second strike was only slightly worse.

 

_‘They’re my fucking children!  Give them back!’_

That’s what she said when I finally gained custody of my two beautiful babies three years later.  The third strike?  That’s not to be spoken of.

 

Regardless, things really started getting messy.  But, I guess I’ll start from the beginning to avoid any confusion…

 

\--

 

_2007_

_…To Be Loved video shoot_

 

I was sitting outside the building, my head resting against my knees and my phone in my hand, pressed against my ear.  The man on the other line is talking a mile a minute, trying to calm me down.

 

‘I know, I know,’ I murmur, sighing heavily.

 

‘Look, I’m at your house now.  I’ll get the kids and bring ‘em over.  Just stay cool,’ he assures, his silky voice icing the cake.

 

I sigh before nodding.  As if he can see me.  He hangs up, so I follow suit before retreating back into the ridiculous mansion, shrugging as Tobin sends me a concerned glance.  Everyone is wigging out right now.  I had just blown up at my wife in front of all gathered until she left screaming and crying, the security guards dragging her away.

 

‘You okay, man?’ Jerry asks, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

 

‘Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.’

 

We start working again, shooting different scenes, and we’re just shooting the bit before the guitars cut when the doors open and a high-pitched voice cuts through everything else.  As the director yells ‘cut’, Makaile crashes through all the legs and runs headlong into mine.  She’s nearly hysterical, tears quickly cascading down her angelic face.  I kneel down, enveloping her in my big, tattooed arms as Brian squeezes through next, holding a softly crying Jagger on his hip.

 

‘Daddy!’ Jagger squeals as he catches sight of me, squirming in Brian’s arms.

 

‘I couldn’t get him to stop,’ he apologizes, letting my three-year-old son down so he can run over to me.

 

Skillfully, I stand back up with both of them, Makaile tucked against my side and Jagger sitting on my other hip.

 

‘How is she?’ I question, maneuvering my way over to Brian as the commotion around us starts up again.

 

‘She wouldn’t let me look.  Kicked me,’ he adds, glaring playfully at a slowly quieting Makaile.

 

I sigh before looking around for one of he guys.  Tobin suddenly appears at my elbow, smiling sadly.

 

‘Go ahead,’ he says, nudging me forward.

 

Brian and I disappear to the bathroom, Jagger talking our ears off, recounting what happened at home.  Once inside, I hand a clinging Jagger over to Brian before setting Makaile down on the sink counter.

 

‘Where did she hurt you?’ I question, running my fingers through her long, straight black hair.

 

The pair of them, Makaile and Jagger, looking nearly _exactly_ like me what with their black hair and stunning eyes.  Jagger’s are green, like my wife’s, and his hair wild like mine while Makaile’s are my shade of blue and her hair is calm like Kelly’s.

 

Makaile slowly holds out her arm, trembling.  Carefully, I slide back her sleeve only to stiffen and control my temper once again.  She’s bleeding.

 

‘Motherfucker,’ I hiss before reaching for some paper towels.

 

Brian excuses him and Jagger for a moment, returning minutes later with a First Aid kit and a bag.  He tosses me the kit before sitting Jagger on the floor and opening the bag.  My little boy instantly lets out a cry and throws his arms in, coming up with his raggedy teddy bear that’s missing an eye and a book.  Brian leaves him to play with everything else in the bag before returning to me.  He runs his hand across my back briefly before hopping up on the counter, swiftly lifting Makaile into his lap, and beginning to ramble off in his bouncy voice.  He manages to catch Makaile's attention with a particular bedtime story, and once she’s totally distracted, Brian idly wraps his burly arms around her, holding her forearms to his lap.  He holds her hands and leans back a little.  The second the alcohol touches Makaile's arm, she lets out a vicious cry and her head jumps back, Brian thankfully out of the way.  It’s sad how familiar these movements are.

 

While Makaile continues to cry against the pain, Brian just flies through his story, transitions nicely into another one, and keeps going until I’m done with not only her arm, but the cut on her forehead and the forming bruise on her cheek.

 

‘There you go, baby,’ I coo, leaning forward to kiss Makaile’s temple.

 

‘Daddy, it hurts,’ she whines, pouting.

 

‘I know.  I’m sorry.  Hey, Jagger, you alright down there?’

 

‘Peachy!’ he replies before returning to his giggling and reading.

 

Brian hops off the counter, Makaile with him, before setting her down and then turning to me.

 

‘Thanks, man,’ I say, sighing bitterly and looking down at my kids.

 

‘Hey, Coby, no problem,’ he mutters, surprising me by using my old nickname.

 

As I look back up at him, he just shrugs and smiles before holding out his arms.  I merely laugh and step into the hug, letting him embrace me.  Other than the guys, he’s the only male I don’t feel weird about hugging.  Then again, I don’t really feel awkward about doing much anything with Brian.  He’s just always so cool about things.

 

After Brian and I separate, I give him a questioning look, but he returns it with an apologetic one.

 

‘I was actually in the middle of shooting when you called.’

 

He rubs the back of his neck, offering me a sad smile, ‘Sorry.’

 

‘No, not at all,’ I quickly assure, already feeling like an ass, ‘I shouldn’t have dumped this on you anyway.’

 

‘Jacoby, dude, I’m here for you.  Don’t think for one second I’m not gonna help you.  I just… I kinda have to get back to the guys soon.’

 

‘It’s cool.  I’ll call James.’

 

‘He, I know for sure, is free right now.  Take care.’

 

We hug one last time before he smirks wickedly and jumps down in front of the kids, causing them to giggle pleasantly after getting over their shock.

 

‘Do you _have_ to leave?’ Jagger bellyaches as he scrambles up and wraps his arms around Brian’s neck.

 

‘Yeah, bud, I’ve got work to do, but I promise I’ll see you later, mmkay?’

 

‘Alright, Brian.’

 

The two hug tightly before Brian turns his chocolate eyes upon a silent Makaile.

 

‘You gonna be okay, kid?’

 

‘I guess,’ she whispers, staring right back at my best friend.

 

‘Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can call me tonight,’ Brian offers, producing an instant smile from Makaile.

 

As they embrace, my little daughter voices the question I knew she would, ‘Can you come over for dinner tonight?  Daddy said he was gonna cook something awesome this morning.’

 

‘I’ll see if I can.’

 

He looks to me for confirmation, and I just nod, so he stands back up, winking down at the kids.  I smile as I see the light alive in his shining features, the brilliance that is Brian absolutely loving the feeling of being able to play dad.  He’s been trying to get Michelle to either marry him or have a kid with him for about three years now, but she doesn’t want that kind of commitment.  I see it in him daily, how much it tears him apart that he has to remain a “boyfriend” and only that.

 

‘I’ll talk to you later, Jacoby,’ he says once we’ve arrived back on the scene.

 

While the kids shout goodbye to him, he just waves before exiting the building.

 

‘You ready?’ Jerry asks, giving me a semi-glare.

 

‘Yeah, just one second.  I have to call James.’

 

Jerry rolls his eyes, but I just return the look before sliding my phone out of my pocket.

 

‘Here.  Call James and ask him if he can watch you two.’

 

‘We can go over his house?’ Makaile asks, eyes wide with excitement as she takes my phone.

 

‘Yeah.  I have to go work now.  Stay behind the cameras and don’t touch anything.’

 

‘Okay, daddy!’

 

Makaile quickly grabs Jagger’s hand and drags him off toward the doors where they’ll sit and wait for James.  Sighing, I run a hand through my hair before hurrying off to the set, ready to shoot the hell out of this video…

 

\--

 

It’s a half hour before we’re interrupted again.  Jagger’s shrill voice rings out through our current discussion and Dave grumbles something under his breath as Jagger’s little feet slap across the floor until he reaches me, holding my phone.

 

‘James is here.  He said you can pick us up when you’re done.’

 

‘Tell him thank you and to be careful with your sister.  Have fun.’

 

Jagger just smiles pleasantly before handing me my phone and running off.

 

‘So,’ I say, turning back to the guys.

 

‘Don’t give me that shit.  It’s not my fucking fault,’ I retaliate, returning their glare.

 

The rest of the day is unsurprisingly uneventful…

 

\--

 

Later that night, as I’m in the kitchen, an apron tied to my waist and a cup of water in my hand, the doorbell chimes and I look up in slight surprise.  Brian never rings the doorbell anymore.

 

‘I got it!’ Jagger shrieks suddenly.

 

As I’m wiping my hands clean, he gives an abrupt scream followed by a woman’s voice.

 

‘Fuck!’ I gasp, running from the kitchen.

 

I’m just about to grab a wooden bat leaning up against the wall when a new voice breaks the chilled silence, ‘Son, everything is fine.  Where is your father?’

 

The fear just rises as I turn the corner and peer at the police officer standing in my doorway.

 

‘Sir, is everything alright?’ I inquire, quickly closing the distance between us and stooping down to pick up Jagger.

 

‘Don’t put your hands on him!’ my wife shrieks, trying to lunge at me.  Another officer holds her back.

 

‘Mrs. Shaddix would like to inform you that she is taking you to court for custody reasons.’

 

I gape at the officer just as Brian’s sleek black car pulls up in my driveway.  He gets out, catching my eye as he closes his door.  I manage to convey my message to him, so he hastens up my walkway as I form coherent thoughts enough to speak.

 

‘Why are you doing this?’

 

‘They’re _my_ children!’

 

‘You abuse them!  They’re not yours!’

 

‘I fucking gave birth to them!  They’re _mine_!’ she screeches as Brian slips past the officer nearly unseen and approaches me.

 

‘Brian!’ Jagger cries, holding out his arms.

 

Brian takes him, but I can see the fear in his eyes as he holds my little boy against him.

 

‘Wanna come back to my car and get some stuff with me?  I brought something for you.’

 

‘Okay,’ Jagger murmurs against his chest, holding tightly onto his shirt.

 

Brian leaves again, ignoring Kelly's obnoxious screaming and hurrying back down the walkway.

 

‘Fine.  Take me to court.  See if I give a fuck.’

 

Kelly lets out another shriek as the officers push her out of the house, yelling at her to calm down.  As they pass Brian, he straightens, Jagger tucked away in the backseat of his car.  Not until she’s gone in her car does he lean back down inside his, helping Jagger gather everything.

 

I go back into my kitchen, leaving the front door open, to find Makaile sitting on one of the bar stools around the island, idly swinging her legs back and forth.  Brian returns to the house soon enough, talking animatedly with Jagger.  He enters the kitchen positively beaming, seemingly entranced by some tale Jagger is feeding him.

 

‘Dude, he’s totally lying,’ I interrupt, causing my son to glare nastily at me.

 

‘I am so not lying.  James did too hit Mick.’

 

‘I believe it,’ Brian says, setting a few bags on the island before heading over to the fridge.

 

‘Jag, wanna go play war?’ Makaile suddenly pipes up, jumping off her stool.

 

‘Hell yeah!’

 

Jagger runs off after his sister as I sigh.

 

‘Coby, your three-year-old is a potty mouth.  How does that make you feel?’ Brian queries as he leans against the counter, facing me, a bottle of water in his hand.

 

‘Shut up, Bri.’

 

‘What are you gonna do, hit me with a spoon?’

 

I move to huck it at him and he quickly ducks, causing me to laugh.

 

‘Two for flinching,’ I remind before punching him hard twice in the shoulder.

 

‘You suck,’ he retorts, going to sit at the island, ‘So, what are you cooking?’

 

‘Spaghetti.  Der.’

 

‘You _always_ have pasta.’

 

‘That’s because it’s only the best food _ever_.’

 

‘True.  So, no meat?’

 

‘Is the dino hungry?’

 

‘Kinda.’

 

‘Did you eat anything today?’

 

‘Yes, mother.’

 

‘Shut your face, Brian, or I’ll burn you.’

 

‘Well, then.  Anyway, are we?’

 

‘Yeah.  Pork chops.’

 

‘Sweet!’

 

I just roll my eyes at his enthusiasm before nodding back at his bags, ‘What’d you bring?’

 

‘You have to promise not to tell,’ he murmurs, quickly getting off his seat.

 

‘Should I be afraid?’

 

‘Not really.  They’re dangerous enough already.  This just adds to it.’

 

‘Brian, no,’ I groan as he reaches inside.  I know exactly what he got.

 

He brandishes two Nerf guns, looking quite proud of himself.

 

‘C’mon, Jacoby, they’ll love them!’

 

‘Brian, you have to stop pampering them.’

 

‘I’m not pampering them.  Christmas is soon.’

 

‘Christmas isn’t for another month.’

 

‘Yeah, well, whatever.  I saw them and got excited.’

 

‘God, you’re such a little kid!’

 

I flick boiling water at him and he shrieks and nearly drops the toys.

 

‘I’ll kill you,’ he warns, pointing one at me.

 

‘We’re going to be pummeled by them, you do realize?’

 

‘Which is why I got us ones, too.’

 

‘Don’t,’ I say, holding up a hand as he starts to reach in for the other two.

 

‘What else?’ I ask before turning back to my pot and putting in the macaroni.

 

‘Well, I figured we were going to have to celebrate tonight, so I got some champagne.  Plus, you know, what’s a night without chocolate cake?’

 

‘Dude, when was the last time you were over here?’ I laugh, raising my eyebrows at him.

 

‘Like, forever ago!’ he defends, teetering in between pouting and glaring.

 

‘Okay, if you bought strawberries—’

 

‘Shut up!’ he butts in, looking seriously hurt.

 

‘Brian, I love you, but you’re such a cliché kind of guy,’ I say, laughing as I abandon my pot and walk over to him.

 

‘C’mon, you know you wanted strawberries.  They _always_ make you feel better on bad days.’

 

‘Okay.  Fine.  They do.  But you’re still hopeless.’

 

‘Yeah, whatever.’

 

He moves away from me to sit back on his stool, so I sigh and sit next to him, nudging him with my shoulder.

 

‘What’s eating at you, kid?’

 

‘I think I’m gonna break it off with Michelle.’

 

‘How come?’

 

‘I… I dunno, Coby,’ he finally murmurs, dropping his head to my shoulder, ‘I’ve been thinking a lot about the kids lately.’

 

I sigh, knowing this was coming.

 

‘If she doesn’t want to be a mom, I can’t force her, but I really want kids.’

 

‘It’s hard, I know.  She won’t even adopt?’

 

‘Even so, she won’t marry me.  If she won’t marry me, then obviously she doesn’t love me that much.’

 

‘I dunno what to tell you, Bri.  I think you should follow your heart.’

 

‘That would really suck, though.  Right before Christmas.’

 

‘We’re guys.  We tend to suck a lot.’

 

‘True.  Alright, I’m done moping.  Go cook me pasta.’

 

‘Right on, Captain.’

 

He and I just chat idly, laughing in random bouts, having a grand old time up until his phone rings and he announces it’s Michelle…


	2. Chapter 2

Brian answers his phone glumly, I seating myself next to him and leaning in so I can somewhat hear Michelle.  She has a loud voice regardless.

 

‘Where are you?’ she demands, her voice rough and unpleasant.

 

‘At Jacoby’s,’ he responds shortly, his distaste ridiculously obvious.

 

‘I want you home.’

 

‘I’m staying here.’

 

‘Don’t make me come get you.’

 

‘What are you gonna do?  Fucking drag me out of the house?’

 

Brian gets up, beginning the pacing I had been waiting for.

 

‘Brian, I want you back at this fucking apartment _right now_!’

 

‘No!  I’m eating dinner at Jacoby’s and I’m not coming home until I damn well want to!’

 

‘You’ll not come back ever then!’

 

‘It’s my fucking apartment!’

 

‘Not anymore!’

 

‘OH MY FUCK!’ he screams as she hangs up.

 

‘Dude.’

 

‘She just fucking kicked me out!  Of my own house!’

 

‘Hey, come here.’

 

‘No!’

 

He pushes me away before storming out of the kitchen, absolutely livid.  Makaile pokes her head around the doorway, looking frightened.

 

‘Is Brian okay?’ she questions, staring worriedly at me.

 

‘He’ll be fine.  He just needs some air.  Leave him alone, alright?’

 

‘Jag went outside after him.’

 

‘Damn it.’

 

I set the heat down on the stove before hurrying toward the front door, but stopping when I see Brian sitting on the porch, his arm around Jagger, and my son tucked against his side.  I sigh and ruffle Makaile's hair as she leans against me.

 

\--

 

After dinner, while Brian and I clean up, the kids chill in the living room, watching cartoons and winding down.

 

‘Don’t them tigers have school tomorrow?’

 

‘Yup.  Wanna come with me?’

 

‘Well, I should probably go bag on Zack sooner rather than later,’ he says, rubbing the back of his neck as he straightens.

 

‘No way, man.  You’re staying here.’

 

‘No, Jacoby, I don’t wanna impose.’

 

I can tell he’s beginning to feel a little uncomfortable by the way the tips of his ears grow faintly pink.

 

‘You’re not imposing.  I’m inviting you.  Besides, Zack has barely enough room for him _and_ Gena.’

 

‘Jacoby, don’t do this.  I can crash on his couch.’

 

‘Brian, look, I have two guest bedrooms.  Please stay here.’

 

‘Fine,’ he finally caves, sighing as I bend his will.

 

‘You’re really giving up that easy, though?  With your place?’

 

‘She’ll find some way to make it hers.  She always does.  Whatever.  She’ll be broke before long.’

 

‘You know, I don’t see why you don’t just get a big mansion like me.’

 

‘I’m single, Jacoby.  There’s no point.  C’mon, they need to go to bed.’

 

‘I was just thinking that.  Guys!’

 

Jagger lets out a scream, vaults over the back of the couch as we approach the living room, zips past us, and runs like the wind up the stairs.  Makaile is not far behind him.  After settling them down again, Brian and I each tuck in one of the kids, kiss them both goodnight, and then descend the stairs, making sure to turn out the lights and turn on the nightlights.  Once back in the kitchen, I start loading the dishwasher while Brian finds wine glasses and starts pouring champagne.

 

‘Why exactly are we celebrating?’

 

‘Well, it was going to be that we’re both insanely huge right now, but I guess it can be to our freedom as men also,’ he says before taking the cake out of the fridge, ‘Mint chocolate cheese cake.’

 

I gape at him, shocked that he managed to find it.

 

‘Oh yeah, I’m _that_ good.  I heard from a little birdie that it was your favorite.’

 

So, that’s what Brian and I do.  While sipping on delicious champagne, we eat mint chocolate cheese cake, fresh strawberries, and watch soccer on one of those obscure channels.  We talk and eat until about midnight when we finally call it quits and head upstairs.  He chills out on my bed while I find something for him to wear for tonight.

 

‘Coby, your bed is comfy,’ he comments as I close one of my drawers, two pairs of plaid pants in my hands.

 

‘Yeah, I know.  Here.  They’re probably not the silk you high end guys wear, but it’s better than going nude.’

 

‘Dude, silks _sucks_.  I hate it.’

 

‘Good.’

 

He thanks me for the pajamas before jumping off my bed and heading for the door.

 

‘Hey, Jacoby,’ he pauses, looking down at his feet as he turns halfway.

 

‘Yeah, man?’

 

‘Thanks for everything.’

 

‘I’ll see you in the morning, Bri.  Kids need to leave at eight, so be ready by then.’

 

‘Kay.’

 

He leaves without another word and, as I’m changing and hunkering down, I suddenly wish he was still in here, maybe even lying right next to me…

 

\--

 

The next morning, as I’m cooking eggs, ham, and toast, Makaile and Jagger are busy upstairs getting dressed and ready for the day.  I’m just setting the table when Brian drags his feet in, looking totally worn out.

 

‘Zack dropped off something for you earlier,’ I comment, greeting him with a smile.

 

‘He was up?’

 

‘Early, like, three.’

 

‘Oh.  You were up?’

 

‘I hadda piss.  I saw his car.’

 

‘What is it?’

 

‘Brace yourself.’

 

‘Great.’

 

As Brian opens the restraint order, I fill him a glass of orange juice, put it out of reach of hitting distance, and start dividing the eggs onto different plates.

 

‘Fucker,’ he gripes before tossing it back onto the table and reaching for his juice.

 

‘Brian!  Are you taking us to school with daddy?’ Jagger squeals, clambering onto one of the stools clumsily.

 

‘Easy, buddy,’ I warn, helping him up.

 

‘Yeah,’ Brian responds, grinning over at him and then winking at me as I give him his helping.

 

‘You know, if you continue to pamper me every single time I come over, I’m going to get fat and lazy,’ he comments, giving me a weird look.

 

‘So, do something.’

 

‘Eh.’

 

‘Bri, you’re such a freak.’

 

‘Well, _duh_.  Hey, Jacoby, can I borrow some of your clothes?’

 

‘Are you not going home?’ Makaile queries, her eyebrows shooting up in curiosity.

 

‘I’m gonna stay here for a while.’

 

The two cheer, leaving Brian smiling widely.

 

‘You’re so loopy,’ I say, clapping him on the shoulder before sitting next to him.

 

‘So, Makaile, you ready for your test today?’

 

‘I dunno.  Quiz me.’

 

‘Go get your words.’

 

‘Never mind.’

 

Brian laughs out loud, Makaile just grinning in my direction.

 

‘I’m ready, daddy, don’t worry.  Jagger helped me study the other day.’

 

‘He’s three.  How did he help you?’

 

‘He read me the words.’

 

‘Sure.  Good enough for me.’

 

‘Brian, can I draw you a picture at school?’ Jagger suddenly inquires, swinging his legs back and forth fiercely.

 

‘Sure, bud.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

The conversation continues on like this until we all finish and I start making the kids lunches while Brian goes upstairs to get dressed.  At eight sharp, we’re all gathered in the front hall, donning jackets, hats, and scarves.  Brian helps me get the kids ready before we go outside, Brian heading for his car.

 

‘The order said I could get my stuff in one trip,’ he explains as he opens his door, ‘but we’ll need two cars for all of it.  I may even have to call Zack.’

 

‘Alright.’

 

‘I wanna ride with Brian!’ Makaile exclaims happily.

 

‘Me too, me too!’ Jagger quickly choruses, hurrying over to his car.

 

‘Guys, I don’t have car seats for you,’ Brian says sadly, looking over at me.

 

‘Can’t we move them?’

 

‘It’ll be too much work if we wanna get to school on time.  Go with your dad.  I’ll be right behind you.’

 

‘Fine,’ they grumble together before dragging their feet back over to my car.

 

‘You’re dead,’ I mouth to Brian before getting in my car.

 

He just sticks his tongue out at me before climbing in his own.  Makaile and Jagger chatter nonstop on the way to school, but fall silent as we arrive at the pre-school.  While I hold onto Jagger’s hand, Brian holds Makaile's and we cross the street and hurry over to the other group of parents.

 

‘Alright, Jagger, I’ll be right here after school, kay?’

 

Jagger nods, reaching up his arms.  I bend down to hug him tightly before he turns to Brian for a hug.  Once he’s taken off by the teacher, Brian and I head back to the cars, Makaile skipping along in between us.  We drop her off, go through the same process, and then start toward Brian’s apartment.  It goes relatively smooth.

 

The day continues on quite typically.  We pretty much munch all day, watch TV, play video games, jam, chat occasionally, and just do everyday guy things.  After picking up the kids from school, we hang with them after doing homework before eventually eating dinner, chilling out some more, and then sleeping.  In fact, the days, weeks even, to follow play out just nicely like this.  It’s not until a few days before Christmas that things start happening, and the supposedly _unthinkable_ third factor of my downfall with Kelly occurs.

 

The kids are on break, but are staying at their grandparents for a few days, so Brian and I had the house to ourselves all day yesterday and now for two more days to come.  I am in the kitchen getting sodas while Brian is relaxing on the couch, watching me host Scarred on FUSE.

 

‘Dude, this show is gross!’ he calls out to me.

 

‘I know,’ I agree as I walk back in, shaking my head at the sight of him sprawled across the cushions, shirtless, and scrunching up his nose as he watches some poor kid fall badly in some way.

 

‘Ugh!’ he suddenly exclaims, reaching for the remote, ‘Dude, his balls!  Oh my God, that’s disgusting.  What else is on?’

 

While he flicks through the channels, I glance over at him, not even catching myself staring at his bare chest, void of tattoos, and wondering what he feels like.  It’s not until he waves over at me and gives me a questioning look.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Nothing, sorry.  Spaced out,’ I mutter, shaking my head.  What the hell was that?

 

The rest of the day goes by without much more occurrences like these, but they still pop up every so often.  It’s not until much later that night that the ice finally breaks.  Brian and I are in our respective rooms, I drifting off when he lets out a bloodcurdling scream and is suddenly at the foot of my bed, pointing to my closed door.

 

‘Bri?’

 

‘Fuck, man, she is _in there_!’ he hisses, his arm trembling.

 

‘Who?’

 

I get up and make to head toward the door, but a very frightened Brian stops me short and pushes me back to the bed.

 

‘Kelly,’ he whispers, reaching for the phone.

 

I take it from him before he can do anything rash before gripping his bare shoulders and forcing him down onto the bed.

 

‘Are you sure you aren’t just imagining things?’

 

I nearly don’t get to finish my sentence as a gun suddenly goes off and a bullet shoots splinters through my door.  My eyes widen as I stare at the small hole.  Brian just whimpers and crawls behind me.

 

‘Jacoby, I fucking woke up with that _thing_ between my eyeballs.  She almost shot me.’

 

‘How did you get out?’ I ask as I try to dial 911.

 

‘I kicked her.  I think she scratched me, though.’

 

‘Better than being shot.  Hello?’

 

‘What is your emergency?’ the woman on the other line queries as another bullet flies through my door.

 

‘Brian, move back.  Umm, well, my wife is supposed to be kept away from my house right now, but she got in and is stalking around with a gun, trying to shoot me and my friend.’

 

‘Alright, one moment please.’

 

‘Let me see where she got you,’ I murmur as the woman puts me on hold.

 

I turn to Brian as he turns his back to me.  He’s got a few bright red nail marks from his shoulder to his waist.

 

‘You’re not bleeding, but those will be tender.  Are you okay?’

 

I put a hand on his shoulder and he slowly faces me, his dark eyes wide and scared.

 

‘Jacoby,’ he starts, reaching up a hand and tentatively putting it to my cheek…


	3. Chapter 3

**Brian’s POV.**

 

It’s been a while since these kind of thoughts have gone through my mind, but it’s also nice to have them present again.  And, just as I’m moving to close the distance, another shot is fired and I instinctively jump, letting out a pained scream as the bullet grazes my arm.  Jacoby gapes, horrified as blood starts slowly dribbling out of my arm.

 

‘Fuck,’ he hisses, reaching for me.

 

And then it happens.  His alarm system abruptly flies into action, lights flashing and a loud noise screaming over everything else.  Kelly lets out a frustrated shriek and Jacoby suddenly jumps on me, shoving me off the bed before diving toward his closet.  I let out a grunt as Jacoby’s bedroom door flies open and he wrenches open his closet door.  He starts fumbling with a case I’m assuming holds a gun while Kelly starts yelling his name sadistically.  Just as he gets it out, I mentally curse myself, punching the floor.

 

Why the fuck do I always take too long?  This has got to be the third or something time I’ve tried to make a move on Jacoby and I either take too long or something else happens to interrupt the moment.  The first time was the most awkward.  We were on the beach with Makaile, she just having turned one, and Kelly was off in the water with her, Jacoby trying to pry a certain secret out of me that I’d been hiding forever and that had begun to bug me immensely.  It was the weirdest thing.  I was seemingly head over heels about Michelle and, yet, I’d go gay for Coby in a second.  I liked him that much.  He eventually made me tell him and we did kiss, briefly, but he said he was going to remain with Kelly.

 

The second time I was way too slow.  It was a couple months after that little incident and I was apologizing for telling him, and making him believe that I really didn’t like him.  It was just a strange phase.  He confessed that he had feelings for me, but by the time my brain actually made me do anything, he’d already left.

 

And now this.  I’d had him right there, close enough that I could feel his breath, and I knew he’d leave Kelly in a second (of course, he already was regardless), and I was too fucking slow.

 

‘Get the fuck out,’ Jacoby suddenly demands, preparing to shoot as I snap back to reality.

 

Kelly laughs maniacally, cocks the gun, starts to pull the trigger, and crumbles to the ground.

 

‘Jacoby!’ I gasp impulsively, stumbling up as I stare at Kelly in shock.

 

‘Let go,’ I coo, prying the gun out of his shaking fingers and tossing it onto the bed.

 

‘Are you okay?’ I whisper, gazing at him sadly before wrapping my arms around him tightly.

 

‘No, no, hold on,’ he says, roughly pushing me away, ‘You were about to do something.’

 

Damn it.  He remembered.

 

‘It was nothing,’ I mumble, looking down at the ground, although I can feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering dangerously.

 

‘Were you going to—’ he stops as I let out a shriek and collapse, my knees buckling underneath me.

 

Thankfully, he quickly catches me before I fall all the way, and I can hear Kelly staggering to her feet behind me.

 

‘It’s okay,’ I gasp, grimacing, ‘She just threw it at me.’

 

As I stand back up, Jacoby dives onto his bed to get his gun before she can while I bend down to gather the one she just threw at my knees.  Just as we’re lifting them, sirens from outside ring loudly and the door downstairs bangs open.

 

‘I’m going to go get them.  Stay here,’ Jacoby murmurs before starting for the door.

 

I quickly stop him, grabbing his arm, ‘No, don’t leave me here with her.’

 

‘Bri, I’ll be right back.  I promise.’

 

He looks back at me, and I can see the inner struggle raging behind his sparkling blue eyes.

 

‘I was going to kiss you,’ I finally admit, not tearing my gaze from his.

 

The butterflies have left and all that remains is a terrible tension.

 

‘Okay, good.’

 

He leans forward as my eyes widen before his lids slip shut and I gasp as our lips briefly touch, my butterflies legitimately _exploding_ before he pulls away, winks, and hurries out the door.  It takes a few seconds for me to register what the hell just happened, but when I do, I pump my fist in the air, letting out a loud ‘whoop’.  I swear I hear Jacoby laugh, but I can’t be sure.

 

‘You know,’ Kelly suddenly gasps, glaring over at me as she leans heavily on the bedpost, ‘I never really did believe you when you tried to tell me you were straight.  There had just been too many past occurrences.’

 

‘What are you talking about?’ I whisper, hurriedly taking a step back and shakily pointing her gun at her.

 

‘Remember in high school, Bri?  You had, like, three boyfriends.  I always used to catch you guys making out when I went over to hang with your sister.  Then, when we met up again and you were best friends with Coby, I just had this gut feeling, you know?  I knew, from even the way you smiled, I knew you liked him.  You were never done being a homo, Brian.’

 

‘Shut up, Kelly,’ I warn, cocking the gun.

 

‘Did you know Jacoby had a boyfriend once?  Ah, yes,’ she says, nodding at my shocked expression, ‘Right before we got together.  He’d always been in between, or bi, or whatever, but he used to have heaps of girlfriends in high school, but he’d fuck guys on the side.  He was a lot like you, actually.  Except, you never had a girlfriend when you had a boyfriend.  But, yeah, he was in a serious relationship before he met me.  The guy died.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

And then, quick as lightening, she jumps forward, knocks me off my feet, grabs her gun, shoots at me, and jumps out the window.  Jacoby arrives not half a minute later.

 

‘Brian!’ he shouts as I bite my lip, trying to hold back tears.

 

‘Jacoby,’ I groan, looking up from my cross-legged position on the ground, hand over the new wound.

 

‘What happened?’ he questions, staring around.

 

‘She jumped out the window,’ I say through gritted teeth, blinking back tears.

 

‘Shit, did she shoot you?’

 

‘Just grazed, but worse than the other one,’ I continue as he hurries forward, kneeling down next to me.

 

‘Check the side of the house!’ one of the officers yells into his walkie before kneeling down beside us, ‘There’s a few paramedics outside.  They’ll clean you up.’

 

‘Thanks,’ I mutter before allowing Jacoby to help me up.

 

We slowly make our way downstairs, tensely silent.  It’s not until I’m sitting on the back of one of the ambulances, the paramedic cleaning up my arm, that the ice is finally broken all the way.

 

‘What happened?’ I question, not confident enough to meet his gaze.

 

‘I’m not sure.  I think this one’s on you.’

 

‘I know.  I dunno, Coby.  It’s weird.  I can’t really explain it.’

 

‘You’re gonna have to, Bri, cos I’m really lost.  I was going on impulse back up there.’

 

I feel a slight jolt of disappointment, but hasten to ignore it, knowing there are more important feelings to address first.

 

‘Okay, it’s like this.  Thanks,’ I say to the paramedic before hopping off and starting down the sidewalk and toward Jacoby’s walkway with him beside me.

 

They took Kelly away to the hospital some time ago and we’ve already been interrogated relentlessly.  Once we’re inside, I collapse on the couch, sighing.  Jacoby sits at my feet, looking expectantly down at me while I try to figure out what to say.

 

‘I’ve always thought you were really fucking hot,’ I finally blurt, rubbing my nose absentmindedly out of habit, ‘And, the weirdest part, you’re the only guy I really think is… you know… _cute_ , for lack of a better word.’

 

‘So, like… you’re not _gay_ , parse?’

 

‘I don’t know, really.  I mean, yeah, don’t get me wrong, the times Michelle wasn’t a bitch, she was a good fuck, and she was damn pretty, but – Jacoby, I have no idea.  Dude, like, it’s _weird_ , you know?  I really wanted to kiss you tonight.’

 

‘Alright, hold on.  Let me try to figure this out.  You like girls… but you like me?’

 

‘Sure,’ I say, waving my hand and going along with him.

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘Right.’

 

He remains silent for a while, probably contemplating that I’m completely nuts and I’ve lost my mind and that he’s never going to speak to me again.  For once, the silence is too uncomfortable and I break it.  It’s surprising as I usually can read right through Jacoby and him being quiet doesn’t normally bother me.  Then again, I really _need_ to know what he thinks.

 

‘Cobes?’ I query after a while of stillness, astounding even myself by using our childhood nickname.

 

‘So, if I, like tackled you right now, you wouldn’t mind?’ he abruptly says, glancing up at me.

 

‘Probably not,’ I return, trying not to sound too hopeful.

 

‘Mmkay.’

 

‘You’re not gonna propose that and then not do it, are you?’ I ask, my face falling dramatically as my hearts sinks.

 

‘No, I was just thinking about something,’ he replies leisurely.

 

‘Screw you,’ I gripe, scrambling up from lying position and nearly crushing that son of a bitch.

 

I can tell he’s caught off guard because he doesn’t react immediately, but he hastens to get his act together and quickly kisses back, his full lips massaging and fitting perfectly against my thin ones.  I completely lose my breath as I feel his hands tentatively on my hips, his fingers vaguely playing with the hem of my pants.  Finally, I pull away, smiling as his lips follow mine, not letting me go until I move more swiftly, causing him to groan.

 

‘Jacoby,’ I murmur, brushing my nose against his and sighing, ‘We can’t do this.’

 

‘Yes we can,’ he begs, moving his lips back to mine before I can object.

 

I enjoy it this time, letting my worries go as Jacoby gains a little more confidence this time and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto him.  I can feel the corners of his lips turn up upon feeling my hard-on before we pull one of our famous “twin” stunts and open simultaneously, hesitantly entering the other’s mouth, tongues lightly touching.

 

‘Fuck, Coby, no!’ I gasp as I jump back, moving to the other side of the couch.

 

‘Brian,’ he moans, trying to crawl over to me.

 

I just stick my foot up, causing him to cringe.

 

‘Your feet smell,’ he comments, waving a hand in front of his face, ‘Look, Bri, just humor me.  Why can’t we do this?’

 

‘Cos… you’re married,’ I finish lamely.

 

He just bursts out laughing.

 

‘I’m married.  Yeah, and?  I was also shot at tonight and I’m getting a divorce.  I’m not exactly what you’d call cheating.’

 

‘The kids,’ I beg, my attempts at blocking his advances dwindling.

 

‘They don’t need to know.’

 

‘Jacoby, don’t,’ I plead, turning my head away.

 

‘Fuck, Brian!  What the hell?’

 

‘You’re right,’ I murmur suddenly before leaning up and capturing his lips again, causing him to gasp.

 

I quickly demand entrance, looping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of me.  And then it’s like an all-out war.  As Jacoby grinds his groin against mine, we kiss deeply, I occasionally tugging at his wild black hair, moans escaping from both of us randomly.

 

We’re so far gone, Jacoby’s shirt tossed somewhere in the room and my pants already gone.  I’m just removing his, my movements slow because his tongue is down my throat, mine the same, and I’m having a bit of a hard time concentrating enough to even function to kiss back, never mind multitask, when the fucking phone rings.

 

‘Damn it,’ Jacoby hisses as the caller ID announces it’s his dad.

 

‘Stay right there,’ he orders before rocking backward and flopping onto his butt before picking the phone up from its cradle on the side table.

 

‘’Lo, dad?’

 

I sigh and close my eyes, putting one hand to my forehead as I try to calm my mind down enough to think.

 

‘Brian, Jagger’s sick.  He wants to come home.’

 

‘What?’

 

I sit up hurriedly before swinging my legs over the side of the couch.

 

‘Hey, Bri,’ he begins, putting a hand on my bare, sweaty shoulder.

 

‘Me too,’ I answer the unspoken question in his eyes.

 

‘Do this right?’ he confirms, but I’m already nodding.

 

‘If we don’t, this’ll get really screwed up.  We can’t jump right into fucking.  It won’t work.’

 

‘That’s what I was thinking.  Well – umm – I don’t know about you, but I’m going to go fix this nonsense upstairs,’ he says, motioning to the protruding disturbance in his pants, ‘You can use the bathroom down here.’

 

‘Just because we’re not fucking yet doesn’t mean blow jobs are eliminated,’ I say, cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

‘Hmm, true,’ he murmurs before pushing me roughly back onto the couch and crawling down in between my legs… ****


	4. Chapter 4

Much to my displeasure, he doesn’t start the job for a bit, but instead decides to tease me by kissing around my waist, biting down lightly on different spots.

 

‘Jacoby, please,’ I moan as he moves up to kiss my lips, his jeans rubbing against my thin boxers.

 

‘Fine,’ he grumbles before kissing me softly and then traveling back down, lips devouring my bare, heaving chest and sunken, toned stomach.

 

He starts slow, tugging down my boxers by centimeters, and nibbling at my jutting hipbones and I swear, if he’d just gone fast, we’d be done before the phone ever rang again.  He ignores it at first until he realizes it’s his dad again.

 

‘I’ll get it,’ I hiss, reaching for the phone.

 

As I grab it, he rips off my boxers and licks up my cock, causing me to drop my head to the arm of the couch and bite my lip tightly, almost drawing blood.

 

‘Hello?’ I query breathlessly.

 

‘Brian?’

 

‘Hey, Jag, what’s up?’

 

‘Is my daddy there?’

 

‘Yeah, but he’s busy right now.  How are you feeling?’

 

‘Why aren’t you here yet?’

 

‘Aww, Jag, why are you crying, bud?’

 

Jacoby’s already getting up, reaching for his shirt and tugging it on at this statement.

 

‘I don’t feel good.  Can you please come now?’

 

‘Yeah, sure.  We’re on our way out the door right now.’

 

‘Okay.  Bye, Brian.’

 

I hang up, sighing and rubbing my face.

 

‘Want me to go get them myself?’

 

‘I hate to do this to you, but could you?’

 

‘Not at all, man.  I’ll be right back.’

 

He leaves me with a soft kiss before heading out the door, keys jingling in his hand.  Shaking my head, I awkwardly get up and hobble over to the stairs, knowing he’ll put Jagger down here on the couch, and I really don’t need the little bugger listening to me jack off.

 

I’m just sitting curled up on Jacoby’s bed, waiting for the heat to crank on in this cold weather, when I hear his car pull in the driveway.  Grumbling something incoherent, I push myself off his bed, groaning against the throbbing in between my legs.  I’m in the shower lickety split while Jacoby’s voice can be heard downstairs.

 

‘BRIAN!’

 

I slap a hand to my forehead at Makaile’s little voice, trying to steady my breathing and calm myself enough to speak coherent words.

 

‘Baby, leave Brian alone.  He’s tired.  Go off to bed.  I’ll tuck you in later.’

 

‘Can I read some books?’

 

‘Sure.  ‘Night, sweetheart.’

 

Moaning, I let my back hit the wall, the steaming water splashing viciously on my chest.

 

‘—come in?’ is all I catch before the door’s shutting behind Jacoby.

 

‘Oh, hey,’ I murmur, eyes flying open.

 

‘You look quite… pissed off.’

 

‘I’m just thinking,’ I answer smoothly, straightening a little.

 

‘Dude, can you, like, get out?  I really don’t need you in here while I’m trying to get off,’ I finally say, waving at him.

 

‘Oh, am I not pleasing you anymore?’

 

He lifts a conceited eyebrow, shooting me the dirtiest look ever.  I can’t even form the thought process of a sentence before he’s pinning me against the wall, pushing our hips and erections together, eliciting a low moan from me, teeth baring as my head drops back against the glass wall.

 

‘Mm, I like that sound,’ he murmurs as he slides down my body, dropping to his knees and immediately taking me into the hot cavern of his mouth.

 

I let out a little gasp as he reaches my full length before slowly pulling back off, dragging his tongue and teeth along my dick.

 

‘ _Fuck_ , Coby,’ I hiss, hands reaching for hair that isn’t there.

 

‘You taste so good, Bri,’ he hisses, straightening and kissing around my hips again.

 

‘Please, finish me,’ I beg, tugging at his spiky locks.

 

He obeys, sliding his perfect lips around my weeping erection again and slowly, agonizingly beginning the job.  I warn him some moments later with a soft tug of the hair and he merely responds with a nail-digging into the calf.

 

‘Oh… Jaco… oh my… Jacoby,’ I moan, nails scratching his scalp as he laps his tongue over my head.

 

I pull at his hair again, almost too late, and spill white heat down his throat, shaking with my orgasm and moaning his name repeatedly.  He pulls away, swallows, and gazes up at me through hazy, indigo eyes.

 

‘So… are you returning the favor?’ he whispers as he gets to his feet and stares questioningly at me.

 

‘Only if you promise not to scream.’

 

‘Why would I—hey,’ he gasps, shocked at my aggressiveness as I pull him against me tightly and kiss him fully on the lips.

 

I maneuver us around, get him against the wall, tongues still dancing furiously.  Not even warning him, I part abruptly, give him a good, lust-filled stare, and fall down to cock-level.  Thankfully, he _doesn’t_ scream, but he comes quite close…

 

\--

 

I don’t even know how it happened.  I was pretty sure I’d fallen asleep in Jacoby’s bed, but when I awake, I’m in my bed.  Slowly, yawning, I get out and pad downstairs, pulling on a pair of plaid pants as I go.  Thankfully, I remembered boxers last night before I fell asleep.

 

‘So, you’ve joined the living, then?’ Jacoby mutters as I fall onto the couch, groaning.

 

‘Why?  What time is it?’

 

‘Almost noon.’

 

I rub my eyes, yawning before stretching.

 

‘So… last night,’ Jacoby says tentatively, and I look up to find him watching me apprehensively.

 

‘What about last night?’ I query, shrugging, ‘I thought it was pretty obvious.’

 

‘Meaning?’

 

‘God, Coby, what do you want me to do?  Ask you out?  We’re not fucking teenagers anymore.’

 

‘That’s all I wanted to know.’

 

‘Okay then.  Hey, where are the kids?’ I add, looking around.

 

‘Jagger’s sleeping because he was awake all night and Makaile is over her friend’s house.’

 

‘Oh.  Alright.’

 

I turn my back to him, fall onto his lap, and smile up at a smirking Jacoby.

 

‘What?’ I question innocently, reaching to the side and grasping his hand.

 

‘Nothing,’ he murmurs as I lift our hands and kiss his knuckles.

 

The day progresses pretty much like that, Jacoby and I snuggling on the couch and watching old horror movies until Jagger finally stumbles down around dinnertime, complaining of a hungry stomach.  I keep him preoccupied with a video game while Jacoby cooks up some chicken pam.

 

‘Daddy,’ Jagger groans as he sits at the table, watching his dad cook.

 

‘What’s up, bud?’

 

‘I don’t feel good.’

 

‘I know, hun.  Hey, Bri, can you go get Makaile?’

 

‘Sure?  Where is she?’

 

‘I’m not positive, but I wrote the address down, so I’ll just give it to you.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

Jacoby runs off to go find the address while I move to the back of Jagger’s chair and wrap my arms around his small shoulders.

 

‘So, what’s up with you?’ I question, nuzzling my nose against his cheek.

 

‘I have a fever and a cough and a sore throat and a tummy ache and lots of pain.  Oh, yeah, and a headache, too!’

 

‘Aww.  I’m sorry, Jag.  Want some ice cream after dinner?’

 

‘Yeah!’

 

He leans into me happily just as Jacoby is walking back out with a piece of torn paper in his hand.

 

‘Thanks, Brian.  I’ll have dinner done by the time you get back.’

 

‘No prob, man.’

 

It’s six o’clock when I stop outside a small, dingy-looking “house”, ‘Revolution’ from _Across the Universe_ blaring out of the speakers of my shiny black Corvette.  Sighing, I rub a hand over my face before killing the engine and stepping out.  As I ring the doorbell, I can hear loud children’s voices and a shouting mother.

 

‘Coming!’

 

Merely seconds later, the door flies open to reveal a disgruntled-looking woman, clothes haphazard and glasses askew.

 

‘Yes?’ she questions, staring at me strangely.

 

‘I’m here to pick up Makaile.’

 

‘Where’s her father?’

 

She lets me in, but apprehensively.

 

‘He’s at home with his son.  Jagger’s sick.’

 

‘Brian!’ Makaile screeches, running at me and wrapping her small arms around my legs.

 

‘Hey, baby.  You ready?’

 

‘Let me just grab my shoes.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

Who I assume is a husband appears, holding a beer bottle in his hand and resting the other in his pocket.

 

‘Nice car,’ he mutters, glaring out the open door.

 

‘Thanks.’

 

I shift uncomfortably, fiddling with my phone in my pocket.  Makaile skips into view a few moments later, Converse laced and jacket in her hands.  I hold out my hand for her and she quickly grabs it, tugging me out the door.

 

‘Thanks for having me!’ she calls over her shoulder as she skips down the stairs and toward my car.

 

I help her into the back, safely buckling her in.

 

‘I have to stop at the convenient store real quick, okay?’ I murmur as I pull away, tugging my phone out of my pocket.

 

‘Sure,’ she mumbles, watching me dial her house number.

 

Jacoby picks up within milliseconds, ‘Say words.’

 

‘Nice greeting.’

 

‘Hey you,’ he practically whispers.

 

‘Cute.  I got Makaile, but I’m gonna stop at the store for some ice cream.’

 

‘Jagger put you up to it?’

 

‘’Course.  How’s the little bugger doing?’

 

‘Out cold on the couch.’

 

‘Poor kid.  How are you?’

 

‘Alright.  Why’d you call?’

 

‘I dunno about that house.’

 

‘You don’t like Makaile’s friends?  Are you getting protective, Bri?’

 

‘I’ve always been protective of your kids, you ass.  Don’t mock me.’

 

‘I know, I know.  Okay, humor me, why don’t you like her friends?’

 

‘Their house smelt funny,’ Makaile suddenly pipes up.

 

‘Well, Makaile said it smelt funny and I got a bad vibe from the parents.’

 

‘Sure.  I’ll check it out next time I go over.  So – umm – well, considering I’m technically alone, you wanna do a conversation in code real quick?’

 

‘Oh, gosh, like the old times?’

 

‘Haha, yes, like high school.’

 

‘I’m sure we’ll be able to get our point across.  Shoot.’

 

‘How long exactly are we waiting?’

 

‘I was waiting for the okay go from you.’

 

‘Were you?  Well, then, the kids go back to school in a week.’

 

‘Oh crap, they do.  When’s Christmas, by the way?’

 

‘Fuck, in two days.  I gotta do some last minute shopping.’

 

‘Of course you do.  I think I might have to too, actually.’

 

‘Maybe we can ship them over to my parents for the day so we can finish that.  And, I know they want to see them on Christmas.’

 

‘Sounds good.  Are we having dinner over there?’

 

‘Nah, they cooked last year.  It’s my turn.’

 

‘Oh, okay.  So, about your proposition.  Sounds good.’

 

‘Does it?  Alright, then.  Date’s set for January third.’

 

‘I love that we set dates for this kind of thing.’

 

‘Knowing us it’ll never happen.’

 

‘Obviously.’

 

‘I’ll see you when you get home.’

 

‘Bye, Cobes.’

 

I get the dial tone before I even finish his name, so I sigh and just continue on down the road, knowing he’s probably just as freaked out about this whole situation as I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacoby’s POV.**

_Christmas Eve._

I’m just finishing with the last heap of bags, dumping them on the living room floor as there’s no more room on the couch.  At least, when I went outside to get the last bag, it had been full.  Now, it’s currently preoccupied by a cross-legged Brian, happily pulling things out of the bags and carefully wrapping them on the coffee table.  He’s already got a quarter of a bag done and is working diligently while he hums softly to himself.

 

‘Hey, Bri,’ I murmur, dropping the last bag beside the couch and stopping at the arm.

 

‘Mm?’

 

‘I’m really glad you’re here.’

 

He stops in the middle of taping something, looking up with a smile.

 

‘Really?’

 

His voice is so unsure, so soft that I can’t help but click my tongue and sit next to him.

 

‘Obviously,’ I say, rolling my eyes as he laughs minimally and turns back to the present he’s currently wrapping.  It’s a small parcel, something that makes me immediately curious.  ‘What is that?’

 

‘Nothing,’ he quickly mutters, throwing it at the tree.

 

It gets caught in the branches, looking like he totally meant to put it there.

 

‘You.  Come here,’ he orders suddenly, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me against him.

 

He pushes his lips to mine roughly, demanding entrance.  I open for him, shivering as he skillfully slides his tongue over mine and into the depths of my mouth before maneuvering his way onto my lap, positioning his knees on either side of me before he commences to rock his hips against mine.

 

We proceed with a slow session of heavy making out, consisting of much moaning and rubbing and tongue movement.  I’ve never actually really noticed before how completely breathtaking Brian is, but I guess that’s partly because I’ve never been fully at ease with admitting that I’m unhelpfully attracted to him.  So, now that we are together, it’s much easier to fall so deeply for his expert kissing tactics.

 

‘God, you taste so good,’ he murmurs as he suddenly trails away from my mouth and down onto my neck, carefully placing little kisses here and there.

 

‘Do I?’ I gasp, sighing as he lets his tongue travel along my jaw for a moment.

 

‘Like… ridiculously so,’ he breathes, his hot breath raising goosebumps everywhere.

 

‘Oh, God, Brian,’ I hiss as he dips his tongue in my ear briefly before nipping at the very side of my neck, the movement making me scratch at the soft skin that is his waist.

 

He inhales sharply, pulling up slightly before I feel him let out a heavy breath against me, a shiver running down my spine.

 

‘Cobes, do you…’ he pauses, leaning back and looking at me somberly.

 

‘Do I what?’ I query, moving forward and slowly peeling up his shirt, ‘For you, I will.’

 

‘Can we confirm what exactly you’ll be doing?’ he whispers, allowing me to lift his shirt up and over his head.

 

I sigh as his smooth, toned chest is revealed and I can’t help but run the pads of my fingers over his sculpted muscles, he straightening as I do so.

 

‘You were going to ask me if I bottom or not?’

 

‘Yes,’ he breathes, watching me carefully.

 

‘I would bottom for you.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

Our lips connect in a heated rush once more, clothes flying off at a speed that should be considered ludicrous.  Brian’s got me on my back so fast, I barely have time to register it before he’s pushing his hard groin against mine, slowly kissing as deep as he possibly can without hitting gag reflexes.

 

‘Can you be quiet?’ he inquires as he starts fiddling with the hem of my boxers.

 

‘I can try.’

 

‘Well, we don’t want the kids to hear,’ he says before yanking down my shorts, his shortly following.

 

I gasp at the intimate contact of flesh on flesh as he leans down on me, leisurely rocking his hips against mine, practically begging for a reaction.

 

‘God, fuck me, please.  Stop teasing,’ I grumble, teeth gritted to stop any noises from sneaking out.

 

‘If you so desire,’ he murmurs before sliding off of me, pushing my legs up, and sucking on three fingers.

 

I take in a shaky breath, trying to mentally prepare myself for the physicality of this situation.  He removes his fingers, looks to me for assurance, and smiles before kissing my knee and slowly pressing a finger inside my entrance.

 

‘Gotta loosen up, babe,’ he murmurs, curling his finger just slightly, producing a soft gasp from me.

 

‘C’mon, Cobes, you’re _so_ tight,’ he whispers, kissing my knee again before deftly leaning up on me and kissing me lovingly.

 

Thank God for the distraction, too, because I’m definitely not ready for the second finger as he eases it in, curling both of them sharply.

 

‘Gotta be quiet,’ he reminds as he starts kissing around my neck and chest.

 

I search for his other hand until I find it and lace my fingers tightly, arching my back as he scratches lightly against my prostate.

 

‘Brian, please,’ I beg, whimpering softly.

 

‘We have to do this right,’ he says before kissing me again, entering a third finger.

 

It’s only about ten more minutes before he slides his fingers out, wipes them on my shorts, and then slides against me again, kissing me softly.

 

‘Whenever you’re ready,’ he whispers against my lips, pecking them lightly.

 

‘Just go.’

 

‘I love you,’ he breathes before connecting our lips again and slowly pushing his full length inside me, busying our tongues as I let out a low growl, trying to choke back the scream.

 

The muscles in his arms tighten just slightly and I can only imagine it’s because of how tense I am.

 

‘Jacoby, damn it, it’s okay,’ he hisses, kissing my nose before rubbing his against mine.

 

I stare up at his soft brown eyes, let out a long sigh, and close my eyes again.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ I practically mouth and he only responds by leisurely pulling out, just as slowly pushing back in, and waiting for my reaction.

 

I nod, so he kisses me hard and starts his deep thrusts in a steady rhythm.  It’s slow and ridiculously intimate, and I wish so badly I could sound just so he could know how good it feels to have him inside me.

 

‘You alright?’ he asks after a couple minutes of lazy, gradual kissing.

 

‘Absolutely fantastic,’ I respond positively, grinning as he blushes slightly.

 

‘Me too,’ he murmurs before kissing me softly, ‘But it’s so hard to be quiet.’

 

‘They’re very good sleepers,’ I say, gasping as he moves in farther.

 

‘Are they?’ he breathes, chest heaving as I suddenly arch my back and let out a low moan, scratching at his waist.

 

‘Jesus Christ, Coby,’ he hisses, gritting his teeth as I writhe beneath him, softly moaning like a whore as he slams in home repeatedly.

 

‘Something wrong?’ I query shakily as he begins his relentless attack on my neck again.

 

‘You’re like watching fucking live porn,’ he gripes as he starts nibbling along my collarbone, leaving wet butterfly kisses.

 

‘If you weren’t so damn good at this—’ I break, inhaling sharply as I feel his teeth sink in against my skin, piercing the tender flesh.

 

He flicks his tongue over the wound before sucking against my chest, slowly rocking his hips into mine.  I grab a fistful of his hair, stomach pressing against his just as he’s finishing, kissing the small mark before moving back up to my lips.  It’s not long into more nearly un-breaking kisses that his fingers tighten against my hands and he pushes them over my head, angling his hips perfectly and making me cry out slightly.

 

‘So close, I promise,’ he whispers against my jaw as he slowly descends onto my neck, squeezing my hands again right before a shudder runs through him, his muscles contract, and he explodes inside me, nipping at my neck as he moans loudly, whimpering against a scream that dares to rip from his long throat.

 

He rides out his orgasm almost too stridently, making me swell with pride at the idea that I make him feel so good.  When he’s finally done, he collapses against me, pressing slow kisses to any inch of skin he can reach.

 

‘You, my love, are outstanding,’ he whispers lightly, turning his chin so he can look up at me.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Quite so.’

 

‘The feeling’s mutual.’

 

‘Eh, I’m not done yet.  You can compliment me after.  Bite your tongue.’

 

I give him a confused look, but do it anyway, thankful of his warning as he slowly pulls out of me and I have a hard time not letting out a howl of slight pain.

 

‘Oh, babe, I’m sorry,’ he suddenly says, looking up at me apologetically as he falls to his knees between my bent legs.

 

‘What?’

 

‘I made you bleed.’

 

‘Seriously?’

 

‘Not badly, but a little.  Wait… have you never bottomed before?’

 

I swallow a lump in my throat, really not wanting to admit to this little fact.

 

‘Jacoby, really?  Oh, God, I’m so sorry.  You should’ve told me.  I wouldn’t have been so rough.’

 

‘Trust me, Brian, that was quite gentle.  It was fine.  I enjoyed every second of it,’ I quickly assure.

 

‘If you’re sure…’ he trails off, looking nervous.

 

‘I love you.  I promise.’

 

‘Okay,’ he whispers, smiling brightly before leaning down and taking me in his mouth.

 

Only what happens next could happen to me, of all situations.  I’m busy squirming on the couch, tugging at Brian’s short locks and biting back noises when a sweet voice breaks the air.

 

‘Daddy?’ Makaile mumbles as she abruptly appears in the doorway.

 

Brian freezes as my eyes fly open and I look over at her, my breath flying away.

 

‘Daddy, I can’t sleep.’

 

‘Why not, baby?’ I ask breathlessly, avoiding the temptation to look down at Brian.

 

‘Cos you never tucked me in right.’

 

‘Really?’

 

She nods solemnly and I’m about to respond when Brian suddenly pulls back, dragging his teeth along my hard cock.  I let my eyes slip shut, fisting my hands in his hair and scratching roughly at his scalp.

 

‘Honey,’ I try, my voice cracking a little as I open my eyes, ‘Makaile, you go upstairs and I’ll be there in a second.’

 

‘Alrighty.’

 

She’s just skipping off again as Brian laps his tongue over my head, the tip slipping against the slit.  I would’ve moaned and pulled at his hair again, but his little stunt allows for a smack upside the head.

 

‘Are you kidding me?’ I hiss, he completely ignoring me, ‘She was right fucking there.’

 

I pull sharply on his hair and he suddenly pulls away, leaving my weeping dick hanging limply and painfully between my legs as he glares viciously at me.

 

‘Hit me again.  I dare you,’ he hisses, venom in his voice.

 

‘Brian,’ I coo, reaching for him.

 

‘No.  I know she was there.  You try and go see her while you’re fucking hanging like this.  I’m doing you a favor getting rid of this _problem_ cleanly.  I do _not_ deserve to be hit.’

 

‘Bri, I’m sorry.  You’re right.’

 

‘Good.’

 

He bends back down and finishes me off quickly and dirtily, but I can tell he’s still a little put-off about the whole thing in the way he pulls back, swallows, and immediately reaches for his boxers.

 

‘I’ll be right back,’ I mutter, pulling on my shorts before heading for the stairs.

 

After tucking Makaile in again, I grab a pair of pajama pants from both mine and Brian’s room, descend the stairs putting mine on, and then stop in the doorway to find him vivaciously wrapping presents.  Sighing, I head to the back of the couch, toss the pants next to him, and wrap my arms around his naked torso, pulling him against the back of the couch so I can kiss the top of his messy hair.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ I whisper, smiling as he puts his hands over mine and tucks his fingers within the folds.

 

‘It’s okay,’ he responds before turning his chin and kissing me sweetly.

 

‘So, wanna get these done before – you know – morning hits or something?’

 

‘Sure,’ I murmur, dropping onto the floor and reaching for a Nerf gun.

 

‘It’s gonna be one interesting Christmas,’ is all he says, smirking devilishly.

 

My eyes instantly travel to the little parcel in the tree…


End file.
